The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus which can perform wet and dry cleaning on a substrate and a substrate processing method.
Photomasks are used in a photolithograph process for transferring a predetermined photoresist pattern on a wafer together with an exposure device. Such a photomask includes a predetermined light blocking layer pattern or a phase shift layer pattern on an entire surface thereof. A photomask is manufactured by attaching a pellicle covering a light blocking layer pattern or a phase shift layer pattern on a mask substrate to protect the light blocking layer pattern or the phase shift layer pattern.
Also, a cleaning process is performed on the photomask to remove contaminations occurring due to various factors. The cleaning process is classified into a wet cleaning process using H2SO4 and a dry cleaning process using ultraviolet rays or heat. The cleaning process may be necessarily performed after a repair process for photomask is performed.
However, to perform the existing photomask cleaning process, an apparatus for the wet cleaning and an apparatus for the dry cleaning should be separately provided. Thus, it may take a relatively long time for the process processing time, and also back contamination may occur due to external exposure of the photomask.